puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobutaka Araya
|weight= |birth_date= |death_date= |birth_place=Chigasaki, Kanagawa, Japan |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Genichiro Tenryu El Gran Apache El Texano Miguel Perez Silver King |debut=July 26, 1992 |retired=July 26, 2009 }} Nobutaka Araya (荒谷 信孝 Araya Nobutaka, born March 7, 1968), is retired japanese professional wrestler and sumo wrestler. Araya is famous on his career for profoming in several promotions such as WAR, All Japan Pro Wrestling and HUSTLE. Career W★ING (1992-1994) Araya debuted in 1992 in the newly created W★ING. Araya achieved success but never reached the top level and he left the promotion in 1994. International Wrestling Association Japan (1994-1995) In 1994, Araya sgined with IWA Japan. He and Dick Slater se faced The Headhunters for IWA Tag Team Championship wich they failed. His last match for the promotion was against Tracy Smothers where he was vitorius. Wrestle Association R (1995-1999) Since his depature form IWA, he joined WAR a company runed by Genichiro Tenryu. During his time in WAR he formed team with another sumo wrestler Arashi. Shortly after they made trio with Koki Kitahara to won WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Championship. The trio would retain the titles until March 1996 when they lost the titles against Jado, Gedo and Hiromichi Fuyuki. He would later recapture the titles teaming with Tenryu and Último Dragón when they defeated Bam Bam Bigelow, Hiromichi Fuyuki and Yoji Anjo. He would later vacant the titles however he reunited with Koki Kitahara they teamed with Lance Storm to defeat Koji Kitao, Nobukazu Hirai and Tommy Dreamer and he left the company in 1999. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1996) In 1996 Araya had short carrer in New Japan Pro Wrestling, by defeating wrestlers such as Yutaka Yoshie and Kuniaki Kobayashi. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2000-2009) He debuted in All Japan Pro Wrestling in 2000 he entered in a feud against Masanobu Fuchi. During the following years he competed for AJPW, winning the All Asia Tag Team Championship with Arashi. In 2009 He entred in a comic feud with Kikutaro and later they would allying themselves to defeat Masanobu Fuchi and Taka Michinoku which would be his last match before retiring from wrestling. HUSTLE (2008) In May 2008 he made his debut in HUSTLE as A-chan '''being presented as the serene and polite apprentice of Bono-chan who just left the Monster Army. A-chan, Bono-chan and Yoshie-chan formed a super heavyweight stable as independent side. the trio faced both the Monster Army and HUSTLE Army entring in feuds with wrestlers of Monster Army such as Commander An Jo and Giant Silva. However at the end of the year Bono-chan was included in the HUSTLE Army which Araya was jealous of him for having achieved this rise therefore he disguised himself as one of the Golden Cups to attack him turning to heel in the process. A-chan teamed with Lance Cade and Francoise to compete against Bono coming to defeat him in a singles match against Francoise. After that he was challenged by a member of the HUSTLE Army RG who confronted him and defeated him twice. After that he left the company. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Diving moonsault ** Brainbuster * Signature moves ** Corner body avalanche ** Fujiwara armbar ** Kancho - 2008-2009 ** Running lariat ** Samoan drop ** Scoop slam ** Short-arm clothesline ** Shoulder block ** Single leg Boston crab ** Sleeper hold ** Spinning heel kick ** Standing powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Arashi *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Championship (1 time) *'El Dorado' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Toru Owashi and Takuya Sugawara *'Wrestle Association R' **WAR World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Arashi and Koki Kitahara (1), Último Dragón and Genichiro Tenryu (1) and Koki Kitahara and Lance Storm (1) Category:Wrestlers Category:W★ING alumin Category:IWA Japan Roster Category:WAR alumin Category:AJPW Roster Category:NJPW Roster Category:Hustle Alumni Category:Animal Planets